When Two Worlds Collide
by FlyLikeAJabberjay
Summary: What happens when a girl from Seven crosses paths with Snow's son? Carter and Ti are about to face things they never knew they would. New found friendships, courage, lost hope, deciet, insanity, and most importantly love. What will happen for these two as they battle through their misunderstood lives in the most misunderstood world possible? Full synopsis inside.
1. Synopsis

At the young age of 16, Carter Hastings has a long life ahead of her. Her life in District Seven requires hard work in the lumber mills day after day. Her family is everything to her and she never wants anything to happen to them. She and her brother are inseparable until death and he is very protective over both share their pure hatred of the Capitol and everyone in it. It will take a miracle to convince them otherwise.

Titus Snow on the other hand is the son of the dreadful ruler of Panem, President Snow. With the sickening smell of roses and death filling his house, it is understandable that he is never there. Being the shame to the family name causes his father to hide him from the world around them. Ti suffers from loneliness, depression, and physical abuse from his father. He wakes up everyday expecting the worst to happen. He is at a point when he is just about to lose hope.

When these two completely different people unexpectedly cross paths what will happen? They both are about to face things they never knew they would. New found friendships, courage, lost hope, deciet, insanity, and most importantly love. What will happen for these two as they battle through their misunderstood lives in the most misunderstood world possible?


	2. (1) Another Year, Another Victor

The morning breeze drifted into the old house just when things started to get busy. Most of the family was preparing for the day's event. Another year gad passed and it had come time for the Victory Tour, where the winner of the previous Hunger Games visits every district to deliver a speech.

Carter's eyes slowly inched open as she woke up to the sound of chirping birds in the forest. Although she felt the day was no different than any other, it wasn't to everyone else. She had no motivation to make any effort to look nice, for she knew Snow was grinning in everyone's faces. But her assumption was that her mother would force her to be at least presentable.

She tried but she saw no good in reliving the past, especially when the victor was from their district. Someone she knew. It just reminded her family that they were never safe, even in their own home. Carter knew exactly why her brother never told her she wasn't safe, because it would be a lie. He never lied.

The girl may have survived everything the Capitol put her through, but it would never end for her. Carter tried to press her memory for a name, but nothing came to her. Jo- something. No matter what, she made a point to remember to speak with her at some point. If she did anything that day, it'd be that.

After stalling herself for a few minutes, she finally began to wake up and take in what the morning could give her. She had always loved the morning. The way the breeze was cool but not too cold, sedning a chill through her that seemed to be an immediate mood booster. Like a refreshment that cleared away her reality. The reality that her world would kill innocent children at the stake of proving superiority.

The blinds quivered as her demanding thoughts consumed her as usual. Maybe she though about things to much, maybe she was overreacting abotuing everything. That's it, she though; but she very well knew it was a lie. Everything she said was always full of fabrictaed optimism that she forecefully used in an effort to make it easier for her and everyone around her to believe. She ahted lying to everyone; always smiling like nothing was wrong at all. To boost her reasoning to stay strong, she thought of all the alternatives that would leave her family grieving in despair and regret as they strived for the utmost satisifaction in life. Was satisfaction what they wanted? No, she thought, they deserve better.

Carter let out a deep sigh as she shifted herself off the creaky bed frame. Grabbing an elastic off her dresser, she brushed her hair trhough and tied it up. Then she slipped on her bracelet, which she liked wearing even though it wasn't the most comfortable accessory. James crafted it for her when she was seven. He told her this exxaggerated tale of how he came across making it. She was too fascinated by his ability to craft and carve from the scraps around the Trunk to realize it was just a story. The Trunk had always been the nickname for their part of Sevn becasue it was the oldest and dead centre.

Carter suddenly realized she was daydreaming again. She ahd been falling into them more often lately, for a reason she could not conclude. James was the one who pointed it out the day before.

"Sweetie, if your not dressed for breakfast in five minutes, I will send James in," her mother yelled form the kitchen, "And wear hte dress I laid by the mirror please." She couldn't help but smirk at her mother's attempt to be assertive.

"Mother, I will be ready soon, don't worry!" Carter called back in a similar tone. Around the corner she heard her mother stifle a laugh as she cooked breakfast.

Behind her, she found a pale-yellow dress decorated with white lace. She envied whoever spent the time to make such a beautiful dress. She thought it must have costed a fortune for her mother, and she felt selfish wearing it. A frown materialized on Carter's face, not wanting to dissapoint her, but she also dreaded wearing such fine clothing out in public. As her few friends would judge her to be rich and snobby.

Carter's family was far fram wealthy, but in comparison to their friends, they were better off. This was only possible because her mother was very good with handling money, James fixed up things that others didn't want, and her father worked long days at the lumber mill. Not enough of the family's well-being came from Carter, she felt. She couldn't handle sitting at home all day while the men were doing work, and her mother was keeping up the house. So, despite James's wishes, a few months earlier, she got a job at the lumbermill. He wouldn't let it go for weeks. She knew he was only trying to protect her, but she also knew she was capable of handling it.

Within minutes she had the dress on and was standing awkwardly in forn of the mirror. She reached over to touch its polished surfaces and sharp edges. It looked like tree roots twisting every which way. At least James's delicate work was ner going to be taken from her, but she longed for much more freedom.

She never really had the choice of freedom. Choices were always limited in her world. She had one option; live life to its fullest or let the Captiol drain the little hope remaining out of everyone you care for. There was no doubt to Carter's decision, as she didn't want her family to suffer.

James stepped into the doorway without Carter noticing. Just out of view of the mirror. He noticed that she was daydreaming again, off in her little world. He couldn't help but slip into the same trance as her, but in a way that could be seen as sinister to a stranger.

Carter realized his presence vefore he could react. "Did you think I wouldn't notice you over there?"

"No, I just thought it'd give me enough to do this!" He bellowed in a deep voice.

Carter screamed as her brother's worn-down hands scooped her from her feet and slung her over his shoulders. For a moment she felt like they were innocent kids again. She couldn't subdue her laughter as she hung upside down and was carried into the kitchen. She was positive that James was smirking in that charming way, that could put a smile on the poorest soul. In fact, most of the kids at school always had nice things to say about him.

When she was very little, Carter remembered a girl asking he why she wasn't jealous of him. Carter didn't quite understand what she meant, but she eventually discovered it. Why wasn't she jealous? She honestly wasn't sure.

Eventually, the nausea of being upside down got to her. "James, I don't need you to carry me anymore, besides, I am getting dizzy." She begged as they neared the kitchen entrance.

James relunctantly let her down and Carter strolled into the petite quarters where her mother was making breakfast. The aroma consumed her as she took in the smell of frsh sweet bread and apircot jam. It was very pleasent, yer terribly unfamiliar to her.

She followed the smell that was present only on special occasions. Her mother was casually slicing bread as the scent streamed through the open window, or what was left of a window.

"Where's father?" Carter asked as her mother spun to serve the family the astounding delites.

"Out, he chose not to come for breakfast. He will meet us there." She rushed to explain. Carter didn't push it, nor did James.

James flocked to an empty chair and the three stared at the teeming table. Carter was the first to dig in. Savoury bursts of flavour from the steamy bread with the sweet blends of jam only made her want more. The idea of greediness mader her stomach churn, so she whisked it away.

Carter was overwhelmed with hte new sensation of satisfaction inside her. Never once was she left full after a meal. She loved this new feeling and nerv wanted it to wash away along with every other good thing that she had.

"We will be leaving at half past one for the justice building square. Wear a warm overcoat, it's cold." Her mother spoke with a sad tone. This worried Carter; she never acted like that.

"Mother, tell us where Dad is . . . I can tell there is something wrong." Carter pleaded.

"It's nothing sweetie . . . honestly you don't need to worry. Now finish here and prepare to leave. It is time to celebrate the new honour for our district!"

James and Carter exchanged forfieted glances. Their mother got up, grabbed her plate, and scurried to her bedroom.

The rest of breakfast was filled with an eerie silence as the two contemplated their mother's unusual behaviour.

When Carter was done, she pushed her chair out, stood up, and nodded for James to follow her. She then slipped on her overcoat and boots.

The door flung open with ease and the two stepped into the bitter cold air. Carter turned back to call her mother, but her frail body was already behind her. It was only then, that time seemed to fade into the atmosphere just as every breath she took did as she headed to the city square.


End file.
